The present invention relates generally to the timber industry, and particularly to methods and apparatus for use in the manufacture of reconstituted or reconsolidated wood products. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for use in the manufacture of reconstituted wood products using steam pressing methods and apparatus, particularly steam injection pressing methods and apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention finds application in making SCRIMBER(copyright) type wood products, particularly large beams of SCRIMBER or laminated typed products using a steam injection press.
Although the present invention will be described with particular reference to the manufacture of SCRIMBER wood products using steam pressing methods, particularly steam injection pressing methods, it is to be noted that the present invention is not limited in scope to the described arrangement, but rather the present invention is more extensive so as to include other methods and apparatus of producing similar or related products using similar or related methods and for other applications.
It is known to employ steam in methods and apparatus used in the timber industry generally, and in making reconstituted wood products. Such methods involve a xe2x80x9csteam pressingxe2x80x9d step or a xe2x80x9csteam injection pressingxe2x80x9d step and are used in the processes of making reconstituted or reconsolidated wood products such as particle boards (chipboards), oriented strand boards, medium density fibre boards, in the form of panels or beams or the like involving the use of adhesives or binders to bind the wood component materials together. Steam pressing is employed not only to compress the wood components, such as for example wood particles, chips, fibres, scrim, flakes, shavings or the like, but also to apply heat to cure the bonding agent or adhesive with which the component materials are mixed. Generally a charge of the wood components and adhesive or binder such as a suitable thermosetting resin is compressed between two platens to form a mat to which steam is introduced to form the wood product. The steam supplies the heat for plasticising the wooden components of the mat and for curing the thermosetting resin binder so that a panel, beam or similar of desired shape and size is formed. In methods and apparatus using steam injection methods, the steam is injected through perforations supplied in the platen or platens so that steam is passed into the mat at various locations over the surfaces of the mat. Examples of steam injection pressing are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,019 (Geimer) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,147 (Taylor and Reid).
The use of steam is well known in the timber processing industry to relieve stresses in both softwoods and hardwoods. Steam pressing of reconstituted timber-based products is regarded as being not only a method of supplying heat to a substrate but also as a means of improving stability of panel products by relieving stresses within the wood product. Such steaming has the effect of reducing the incidence and degree of checking and warping in timber products, for example.
Although known reconstituted wood products are usually manufactured as panels of relatively thin sectional thickness, such as for example a thickness of up to about 40 mm, it is more usual for such methods to be used in the manufacture of panels of thickness from 3 to 25 mm. When heating and pressing is used to manufacture these thinner panels, edge sealing of the mats is not normally necessary because the panel itself is of sufficient density and uniformity to prevent the lateral escape of steam, which is to say that the panel itself acts as its own seal to contain the steam within the bulk of the material in order to allow pressure and temperature to build up within the compressed mat. In steam injection pressing, this xe2x80x9cself-sealingxe2x80x9d property can be improved by leaving a relatively wide margin between the edges of the mat and the outside edge of the steam holes in the perforated platens compressing the mat to act as a steam seal, or by including a circumferential lip on the face of each platen which increases the compression in the surrounding edge region of the mat and thus seals the edges of the mat during compressing and steaming.
However, the lateral escape of steam from the external edges of the mat may become a problem for panels having thicknesses beyond about 50 mm. Also, the structure of some reconstituted wood products is unsuitable for providing the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cself-sealingxe2x80x9d property. For example, products manufactured from coarsely splintered wood may not provide a sufficient degree of homogeneity or uniformity to provide an adequate seal. An example of one such reconstituted product, which is perhaps more accurately described as a reconsolidated wood product, is that which is disclosed in Australian patent no. 510845 (Coleman).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,738 (Shen) describes a method of steam injection pressing in which the lateral escape of the stream from the fibre mat is prevented by using a sealing frame which is placed circumferencially around the edges of the mat between the platens. When the platens are pressed together against the sealing frame, a sealed chamber is formed which encloses the mat. The amount the platens are spaced apart from each other in the direction normal to the planes containing each of the platens determines the thickness of the resultant board or reconstituted wood product since the material being compressed is contained within the sealing frame, located between the two platens. Although this method and apparatus are said to be applicable to boards of thicknesses greater than 5 inches (125mm), they suffer several disadvantages. Firstly, the compressive force and the steam pressure applied to the mat are not independent of each other. The chamber cannot pressurise (via the lateral escape of steam from the mat) unless and until a seal has been formed between the surface of each platen and the adjacent end surface of the frame, and further, once the chamber does pressurise, the maintenance of this pressure depends in turn on the compressive force being maintained as this determines the seal being maintained. Secondly, it will be very difficult in practice, given the environment in which such apparatus is to perform, to ensure an acceptable seal is maintained between the platens and the frame. For example loose wood particles or splinters will almost certainly become lodged between the sealing surfaces of the platens and the side of the frame, thereby preventing these surfaces from coming into sealing engagement with each other to form the required seals. In addition, resin accumulation or resin build-up on the walls of the apparatus, frame, platen or the like can contribute to the lack of sealing of presses using such arrangements.
Therefore, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which at least in part overcomes the disadvantages of existing methods and apparatus for forming wood products, particularly methods and apparatus using steam injection pressing to form reconstituted or reconsolidated wood products of relatively thick section. By their nature, such sections or products are relatively more permeable than the more finely comminuted elements used in, for example, thin panel products.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for use in steam pressing, particularly steam injection pressing of reconstituted or reconsolidated wood products of relatively thick sections of from 50 to 300 mm in depth.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus using steam pressing to make reconstituted or reconsolidated wood products made form non-homogeneous starting materials or components, particularly from components which have a wide range of strand or particle sizes.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a wood product comprising applying a bonding agent to the wood components to form a charge of treated wood components, consolidating the wood components to form a mat from the charge of wood components by applying pressure to the charge, and bonding the wood components together, applying steam to the charge to form the wood product, wherein the pressure applied to the charge from steam pressing is independent of the compressing force applied to the charge.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for use in manufacturing a wood product, said apparatus comprising a pair of substantially parallel pressing members located in opposed facing relationship, at least one of the pressing members being capable of movement relative to another for compressing a charge of wood components located therebetween, wherein at least one of the pressing members is associated with means for admitting steam to the charge, wherein the pressure applied to the charge from steam pressing is independent of the compressing force applied to the charge by the pressing members.
Typically, the wood product is a reconstituted or reconsolidated wood product. More particularly, the wood component comprises wood particles, wood fibres, wood strands, wood splinters, wood chips, wood flakes, wood shavings, wood scrim, or wood in other comminuted form or in particles. In one embodiment, the strands of the wood component are interconnected wood strands in which the longitudinal axes of the strands extend substantially parallel to each other. Typically, for SCRIMBER and reconstituted beam products, the size of the wood components is from 0.25 mm to 20 mm, preferably from 0.5 mm to 15 mm, and more preferably from 1 mm to 10 mm in cross section. The invention may be characterized in that a substantial number of the strands align with their respective longitudinal axes substantially parallel to each other and substantially parallel to the lengthwise extending axis of the beam. The beam produced may be made from non-uniform wood strands of a relatively wide range of sizes, shapes and forms, but generally featuring a high aspect ratio.
Typically, the length of the wood product after pressing is preferably in the region of 1-5 m, preferably 2-3 m for convenience of handling the feedstock. Typically, the wood product has a thickness of from 30 mm to 500 mm, even more typically up to 300 mm, preferably up to 125 mm, more preferably up to 100 mm, even more preferably from 30 mm to 75 mm.
Typically, the width of the wood product is up to 500 mm, more typically up to 300 mm, preferably from 50 mm to 500 mm, more preferably 200 mm to 50 mm.
Typically, the pressing member is a platen. Even more typically, there are two pressing members in which at least one or both members are movable with respect to each other. Even more typically, one of the pressing members is movable and the other is stationary or fixed.
Typically, the steam pressing includes steam injection pressing. More typically, the platen includes means for injecting steam into the charge of wood components. More typically, the steam injection means includes a plurality of apertures, holes, bores, tubes, needles or the like.
Typically, the pressing members are located in a pressurisable chamber. More typically, the pressurisable chamber is pressurised by steam introduced to the charge or injected into the charge.
Typically, the steam under pressure may be injected to pass from one pressing member into and through the charge to exit through the other pressing member. More typically, steam is injected into the chamber and into the charge.
Typically, the steam may be injected through both pressing members, either simultaneously or sequentially.
Typically, the pressurisable chamber may be pressurised by a separate steam supply that by-passes the pressing members, or by directly supplying a pressurising gas, such as for example compressed air, to the chamber.
Typically, there is a range of pressures obtainable from the steam presses. Typically, the pressure of the steam presses is from 250-1000 kPa, more preferably 400-700 kPa, even more preferably 500-600 kPa. The pressure of steam should be chosen bearing in mind the setting characteristics of the chosen adhesive formulation at different temperatures.
Typically, the time of pressing, including steam injection pressing and other pressings, is from 1 to 10 minutes, more typically 2 to 5 minutes.
Typically, there is a flexible connection to the pressing plate or platen for conveying steam to the plate or platen during use or movement of the platen. More typically, the flexible connection is a flexible tube for introducing steam to the steam injection press.
Typically, the pressing members are a pair of substantially parallel plates arranged in oppositely facing parallel relationship, which are movable towards and away from each other in a direction normal to the planes containing the plates. More typically, the pressing members are platens. Even more typically, the platens are provided with apertures or bores through which steam may be injected.
Typically, the platens are provided with a heating means. More typically, the heating means is arranged so that a heat medium such as hot oil may flow through the platen in order to heat the platen to a desired temperature. Even more typically, the platen or platens or other pressing member have both heating means and steam injection means.
Typically, any suitable wood adhesive or binder may be used, depending on the specific wood source, required performance of product, and/or suitability for end use.